Guapo
The entrepreneur of the Guapo project is Mr. Daniel E. Gaviglio, a curious researcher of the various regional productions, his problems and critical points always thinking about the optimization of human resources, especially looking for the best use of labor, working conditions and decrease in the worker's physical exertion. In pursuit of these objectives he invested a large part of his salary for the conclusion of the first prototype of HYDRAULIC TRACTOR, manufactured in the country. It measures just over a meter and a half long, is another meter wide and can drag or push without asking permission or shake more than 1500 kg. Its inventor, a Cordovan who put all his savings in the project, says that it is the hydraulic tractor with the greatest power in the world and without further turns puts it to the test. With just a four-stroke engine of 12 horsepower, like those used by karts, the "Guapo" was baptized by its creator, Daniel Enrique Gaviglio, drag a truck, pull a trailer, push a row of drawers. As the name implies, it does not seem to "wrinkle" at all. The idea "This was born on a trip to San Juan. I saw the grape harvesters doing a task outside the century in which we live. It takes 2 minutes to fill a game. Then they run, climb steps, deposit the grapes, receive the card, go down the steps and run back to continue harvesting, this takes 6 more minutes", he told to La Voz del Interior. From there, Gaviglio began to devise a tractor that could pass without problems among the narrow rows of vines to collect the production of the harvesters, with enough power to drag 800 kg of grapes equivalent to about 50 meters of row, with back and forth, at an ultra competitive price compared to a conventional small tractor or a powerful quad. Born of the first tractor After three years of work, this vehicle was born (a tricycle in practice) that in its traction wheel mobilizes 25 HP constant. "El Guapo is born with 25 and he dies with 25, that's what nobody does. In the world there are many things done with hydraulic power, but nothing so small and as strong as this", explains Gaviglio. On the road to development, he met several volunteer collaborators: one is Luis Boronad, a former mechanic of Oscar Cabalén, lover of the irons and engines. Also the company Hidrón, who transferred the secrets of hydraulic technology for free. The list goes on and includes several more people. The "Guapo", with its 8 km/h maximum speed, has birth certificate, copyright and trademark for the name. It is ideal for agricultural tasks, but can also be adapted to any activity that requires a lot of force in small spaces, and if it were produced in series it could cost less than 50000 Pesos with taxes. "I would like to associate myself with someone who manufactures it or have concrete support from an official entity that provides working capital and investment in marketing, which is essential to make it known", he describes. Meanwhile, Gaviglio is sure of the qualities of his invention. So much so that it says: "A Scania truck drags 10 times its weight and the Handsome can reach up to 26 times; It's not what I recommend, but you can do it". Guapo in the expos For the time being, this invention will represent Córdoba Capital in Innovar 2013, the national innovation competition that will be presented between October 9 and 13 at Tecnópolis, Villa Martelli. Models External links *Guapo in Pesados Argentinos References Category:Guapo Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina